


bus ride

by loretoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loretoo/pseuds/loretoo
Summary: They have sex in a public bus. That's it.





	1. Chapter 1

“Run! We have to catch this one or we’ll be late!!” the couple ran to the stop holding hands tightly, the bus was slowly opening its doors to let the passenger get up. They did catch it in the end and it wasn’t really full, just a few people sitting down, some reading, some listening to music or looking outside the windows. No one even shared a glance to them when they jumped inside, giggling and gasping for air.

“That was close!” said Minseok leaning against one of the wide windows, both choosing to stay standing. Luhan came closer and kissed him briefly on the lips.

“Yeah… it was” Luhan gave a peculiar look at Minseok, admiring his flushed cheeks, his messy hair, his full red lips. Oh, Minseok knew that look very well. “You look… really hot right now”

“Stop staring” Minseok flushed, speaking in hushed tones. “What is it with you today? We almost missed the bus because you assaulted me in the shower”

“Oh, baby I didn’t assault you… it’s so hard to resist you when you are so…” Luhan kissed Minseok hungrily again, wrapping his arms around Minseok waist and massaging his boyfriend’s perky ass. “Oh God, Minseok… I need to have you” Minseok opened his eyes surprised. “Right now”

“Luhan, what the fuck? We are in fucking public transport” Minseok tried to squeeze himself out of Luhan’s hold but it was hard given that his boyfriend was much more stronger than him. And as much as he hated to admit, the hard bulge pressing against his crotch was sending all his blood from his brain directly into his pants.

“I don’t care… they don’t care, look around you, everyone is minding their own business”

Luhan was right. He already had both hands stuck in Minseok’s pants, caressing the soft flesh of his buttcheeks and no one was giving them any weird looks. Maybe a couple of creepy dudes at the back but it wasn’t like Minseok didn’t like the attention.

“Oh, fuck it…” Luhan smiled in victory as Minseok worked on his belt, desperately trying to free Luhan’s hard and heavy cock. When it did, Minseok fell to his knees and took him fully into his mouth.

“Eager, are we?” Luhan laughed teasing him. He loved when Minseok acted like a little thirsty slut, he loved when his boyfriend begged to lick his member, like it was the most delicious thing in the world. So that’s what he was going to do. Make him beg. He yanked him by the hair with his left hand as his right took his fully hard member and guided it to Minseok’s mouth, but just the tip. Minseok stuck his tongue out in order to taste more but that only did Luhan pull back. “Babe” he warned him. Luhan rubbed his cock all over Minseok’s face, teasing him and giving him the pleasure of sucking the head only to pull back again making a pop sound against the inner of Minseok’s cheeks.

“Hannie… Han, please” Minseok begged when it became too much. He needed to feel him.

“Stand up”

Minseok did, with the help of Luhan. He quickly glanced around them again, some spotted some curious gazes staring at them and they made his face burn in shame and arousal. Luhan pushed him against the big window, lifting his shirt up at his armpits and with both hands he caressed his nipples making Minseok moan out loud. Then with one swift, movement, his jeans and underwear were pulled down and he knew the best was coming. Luhan stuck two fingers into Minseok’s mouth and he eagerly sucked on them.

Luhan opened his asscheeks, and then pressed two long and wet fingers into Minseok’s entrance, the boy already stretched from their shower performance. Minseok tried not to scream, biting his own forearm to muffle some of his whines, like if by being quiet they were going to attract less attention.

“Han… I need you, please… just…”

“What? What do you want?” Luhan whispered into his ear, licking it.

“Fuck me… please, fuck me so hard”

“Your wish is my command” Luhan aligned his cock to Minseok’s pink hole and entered him slowly, both of them closing their eyes at the wonderful sensation of becoming one. Luhan didn’t wait for Minseok’s permission to move, so he started thrusting in and out merciless. The shorter boy couldn’t contain himself, letting loud and breathy moans escape from his mouth. His hard nipples brushing against the cold window, too many sensations at once.

“Look outside, now the whole city is going to know you belong to me” Luhan whispered into Minseok’s neck, licking and sucking a love bite, marking him. Owning him. “Fuck, come here” Luhan pulled out and made Minseok turn around. He walk to one of the empty seats and made Minseok sit on his lap, facing each other. “I’m tired of doing all the work”

Minseok sat into Luhan’s cock again, and started jumping vigorously. He loved Luhan’s member. Its thickness, length, weight. It was just perfect. To Minseok, it was worth worshipping.

He suddenly locked his eyes with a woman on the sit right behind them. She was a middle aged lady, staring at them with disdain. Minseok stared back, eyes teary with pleasure. She muttered something like such indecency, to which Minseok could only reply a moan that sounded a little like I’m sorry, but he was too far gone to stop bouncing on his boyfriend's lap. The only thing he wanted was to cum, cum, cum.

Luhan gripped Minseok’s neglected cock strongly into his hand, and with a few strokes he was coming with a cry all over Luhan’s chest and hand, but he followed soon as his boyfriend’s walls squeezed his member.

“Fuck… I came inside you” he said as they came down from their orgasms. “I wanted to cum in your mouth, because we can’t exactly clean ourselves here”

“Whatever, I’ll take out my underwear as soon as we get to Zitao’s house” he lifted himself from Luhan’s cock, that was still leaking with some cum. He quickly pulled up his pants, trying not to make a bigger mess than they already had.

“My Baozi walking around with no underwear on? Damn, not sure if I can resist that” Luhan stood up too and pulled up his pants, trying to fix his hair and wrinkled shirt.

“What, are you in heat or something?” Minseok laughed lightly, already thinking of the prospect of having a third round at Zitao’s house. Maybe in his bathroom, or a closet where they could be found at any moment.

“Maybe I am” Luhan held Minseok’s hand. “Let’s go, this is our stop”

 


	2. bonus

Minseok worked at a video store. The only one still running even after BlockBuster closed, because his neighborhood was suddenly filled with hipsters that were avid of indie movies that the quiet small store provide them.

Most of the time, Minseok stood quietly at the cash register - a big noisy machine that the clientele loved- other times he had to rearrange some stuff, clean the dusty shelves, and other times… Luhan came through the door.

This time, the door opened at four o’clock sharp, the time when the store was less crowded. Minseok raised his eyes from his magazine to welcome the customer, but when he identified the malicious smile and messy brown locks, he groaned.

“Han… what are you doing here?! I told you, if my boss finds us one more time he’s gonna fire me!”  Minseok said with urgency as his boyfriend jumped across the counter and hugged him by the waist.

“Hello Baozi, how are you? Oh, I’m fine thank you, no no it wasn’t a big deal to miss a couple of classes just to come see you, don’t worry” Minseok couldn’t help but smile at his boyfriend and give up to his hug. They shared a brief kiss until the older was pushing Luhan away, again.

“I’m glad you are here, but… we can’t do anything, okay?”

“But there’s no one here, Baozi” Luhan looked at the empty place, and then back at his short and cute boyfriend giving him his best puppy eyes.

“Hannie, someone could come in any second… or my boss, or…” Minseok reasoning was interrupted by two lips pressing against his neck, sucking and leaving wet marks.

“St-ah… stop”

“No one will see us… or at least no one will see me” Luhan got down on his knees started working on Minseok’s pants.

“What?! Fuck, Han… you always find a way to get away with it…”

Luhan just smiled up at his boyfriend and with a wicked grin, he took Minseok’s entire half hard cock into his mouth. Minseok felt his knees turn to jelly, but he resisted, and he covered his mouth to muffle the moan that was treating him to escape. Luhan’s tongue was magic. It worked just in the way Minseok loved and since he wasn’t as big as his boyfriend, this gave Luhan the advantage of being able to put both penis and balls inside his mouth leaving Minseok seeing stars.

“Open your legs a little for me” Luhan whispered taking Minseok’s dick out of his mouth with a pop. Minseok looked down and saw the sultry gaze his boyfriend was giving him, looking incredible sinful with a thread of spit and precum joining the tip of his dick with Luhan’s lower lip. “What?” Luhan smiled at the piercing gaze Minseok was giving him, a tiny bit self conscious. Minseok didn’t reply but did as he was told. He opened his legs and stuck out his ass a little. Luhan sucked two of his fingers and started prepping Minseok open.

“Ah… fuck, Lu ge… it hurts”

“Sorry baobei, I don’t have any lube with me” Luhan placed a kiss on Minseok’s thigh, to relieve him and distract him a little “I’ll be extra gentle”

Just as Luhan continued with his administrations, the bell on top of the door rang announcing the arrival of a costumer. Minseok froze. Luhan just kept going.

Minseok torso was practically laying on the counter, holding for dear life. His cheeks were red and sweat was beginning to form on the roots of his hair. He tried to stand up a little straighter, but the movement made Luhan’s fingers go a little deeper and touch his sweet spot.

“We… welcome” he managed to say. The customer, a man on his forties gave him a quick nod and started looking at the movies, noticing nothing particular about Minseok’s state.

As Luhan kept working on his ass, teasing him and licking just the tip of his cock, two more people came into the shop and thanks to a supreme force, no one noticed anything or if they did, they didn’t say anything.

Minseok came unexpectedly just as someone walked closer to rent a movie. Luhan was kind enough to drink everything his beautiful boyfriend had to give, sucking him dry and even cleaning some drops that fell rolling down his length. Minseok shoot his eyes closed and tried not to scream, just as the client stopped in front of him.

“Are you okay?” he asked. It was the first man that came to the shop. Minseok opened his tearful eyes and nodded. He could only imagine the redness of his face, due to Luhan and shame.

“Is that all?” he replied with much difficulty.

“That’s all… how much is it?”

“Five thousand won, please return the movie in two… ah, two days”

The man gave him a funny look, but without further questions picked his movie and left. Luhan took this opportunity to stand up, kissing Minseok’s neck again and hugging his from behind. That boy really had a thing for Minseok’s neck.

“I’m going to fuck you now” Luhan whispered, trying to free his aching cock with one hand as the other roamed under Minseok’s t shirt.

“Are you out of your mind?! Luhan, there’s people here… I’m at work for fuck’s sake, get off me”

But Luhan ignored him and just kept touching his boyfriend, pinching Minseok’s left nipple between his fingers making him moan.

“Luhaaan…” he whined. His mind was telling him to stop, but his ass was sticking out, rubbing Luhan’s bulge and encouraging him to keep going. Besides, it was a fact that Minseok was way stronger than Luhan, he could have him on the floor in a second, but there was a reason he wasn’t doing it, and it was because he loved it. He loved when Luhan acted as an insatiable beast and fucked him anywhere he could.

When Luhan felt Minseok had stopped struggling internally and gave up, he opened his ass cheeks to see his lovely pink hole waiting for him, and he let himself enjoy the view for a few seconds. He looked down and spat on his own cock trying to lube himself with his own precum.

“Fuck, get on with it already” Minseok demanded.

Luhan entered him in one swift movement. Minseok closed his eyes enjoying the burn and the stretch. He wasn’t used to Luhan going in dry but he actually enjoyed the pain. Luhan started thrusting deep, rubbing Minseok’s nipples in the process and not even bothering to touch his boyfriend to give him some kind of relief.

Minseok was gone, he was so immersed in the pleasure his boyfriend was giving him he didn’t even hear the door opening a few times, he was just feeling and enjoying how Luhan’s cock filled him up in the best way.

A young couple came closer, not even paying attention to the fact that the cashier was being fucked right in front of them. Minseok accepted the money, gave them their change and with moans and whimpers in between he managed to say Please return the movie in two days.

When the couple left they were finally alone again in the store. Luhan took this chance to turn Minseok around, lift him up, sit him on the counter and keep fucking him like that. Minseok wrapped his legs around Luhan’s waist and his arms around his neck.

“Luhan… I love you…” Minseok whispered against his neck.

“Look at me” Luhan ordered. “I want you to see you as you cum”

Minseok lifted his head and joined his sweaty forehead to Han’s. They stared for a while, smiling.

“Let’s cum together, okay?” Luhan said as they kissed with too much tongue and teeth.

“I’m close” Minseok replied. Just a few more thrust and he was going to come untouched.

They both felt the warm sensation at the bottom of their bellies, that feeling right before having a really intense orgasm. Luhan hugged Minseok tight, thrusting faster than ever. They were so close, none of them heard the door or the loud gasp coming from Minseok’s boss.

“Kim Minseok!!”

Some deep, twisted part inside the couple turned on, and at the call they both came harder than they had ever came in their lives. Minseok screamed and Luhan groaned against his boyfriend’s shoulder, filling him up until he was dry.

Luhan recovered first, and lifted his head to look at Minseok’s boss through half closed eyes.

“Joonmyun…” his voice was raspy and deep, it always got like that after having sex. "It was..."

“I’m going to leave, and in five minutes I’ll come back and I want you two out of here” he turned around and left not waiting for an answer.

“Your horniness got me fired” Minseok say lifting his head. Luhan looked at him and was surprised to find that he didn’t look angry at all. He was smiling lightly, his full cheeks still rosy and his hair was sticking out in every direction. Minseok looked more beautiful than ever.

“You are not mad?”

“Nah, I hate this boring ass job… Let’s go home and celebrate, yeah?”

“Your wish is my command” Luhan lifted Minseok into his arms. His boyfriend’s giggles were music to his ears.


End file.
